immortalsafterdarkiadfandomcom-20200213-history
Néomi Laress
Néomi Laress was a famous prima ballerina. Her French mother raised her above the burlesque bar she worked in. Néomi herself was a burlesque dancer for a short period after her mother's death. At the age of 26 on the night of her triumph in her home Elancourt, she was killed by her former fiancee, Louis Robicheaux. She returned as a ghost haunting her former home of Elancourt and was unable to leave as her home had become her spirit anchor. Néomi could affect the weather with her emotions and can move matter telekinetically. She would often steal from the living and hide them in her old ballet studio hidden behind a trick wall. She was often happy to have people live in the home as it made her feel less alone. A young couple purchased the property and upgraded it with modern plumbing and heating. She would often put on puppet shows and play with the young couple's child. When the child began to cry for the invisible puppeteer they moved out quickly. During the sliver moon, Néomi would be forced to dance and relive the night of her death. She could feel no other emotion or pain than that of being stabbed repeatedly once a month since the day she died. On a suggestion from Nix, the Wroth brothers bought Elancourt to use to rehabilitate their brother Conrad. During this time Néomi formed a connection with Conrad. After he left Elancourt, Néomi calls Mariketa from a cell phone she had stolen from Nikolai's pocket. Mariketa gives her a temporary body in exchange for IBM stocks and jewelry. She is unable to voice that the body is temporary or she will die by a freak accident. She could live for as long as one year. While alive Néomi lives with Conrad and falls in love.She is the Bride of Conrad Wroth. She accidentally had a slip of tongue saying "I think I'll die if you don't" whilst in the throes of passion with Conrad and again during the same interlude stated "I could die happy". Then she voiced the words that set her death into motion... Conrad took her to Paris for a decedent dinner. Conrad asked her if she were ready for her if she were ready for her surprise in which she responded "Yes, I'm about to die!" and instantly wished she could take the words back. Shortly after She is once more killed, this time by accident, Cadeon Woede was aiming for the Dream Demon, Tarut who used her body as a shield. Néomi is resurrected making her a rare and powerful Phantom, with the help of Mariketa. Nix gave Conrad and Néomi a prophecy for a late wedding gift "Néomi: wife, mother, and owner of the only Lore ballet academy in this plane." and also stated that she would not be able to babysit their children for two decades because with the first set of twins "Any time you try to give them a bath they either hide in the walls or sink their baby fangs into the door jam so you cant pull them away. And the pranks, don't get me started on the pranks" but ultimately leaves them with good news that they will grow up to be strong with quick minds and proud hearts. Physical Description *Five feet tall *Jet black hair *Blue eyes *Looks as she did when she was murdered even in phantom form with a black dress and rose petals strewn about her hair. *She can be sensed due to the fact that there is a faint smell of roses whenever she is in the room Category:Phantoms